Shut Me Up
by luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei agrees to do this Heero's way, and ends up pleasantly surprised.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 13th Kinktober prompt: gags (1x5).

########

 **Shut Me Up** by luvsanime02

########

"I've been wanting to shut you up for years," Heero says, while tying the gag behind Wufei's head.

Wufei rolls his eyes in response. He's lying on his stomach on the bed, his hands tied above his head to the headboard, and he's already impatient for Heero to get on with everything. So, of course, Heero sits back where he's straddling Wufei's back and doesn't move for a minute.

Wufei eventually shifts against the bed, can't help it, and as though that's the cue Heero was waiting for, he moves farther down the bed. His hands, wet with oil now, start massaging Wufei's shoulders, and he groans in relief and mild arousal.

Of course, that relief quickly turns into irritation when Heero spends entirely too long on just massaging him. Sure, Wufei enjoys a good massage as much as the next person, and Heero's very talented at knowing which muscles to pay attention to the most, but Wufei's horny as fuck here, and he doesn't just want a damn massage.

Wufei pushes up into Heero's hands repeatedly, trying to give him a hint, to demand that Heero stop teasing him. Heero chuckles, so he's definitely noticed Wufei's problem. Jerk.

Heero leans forward and starts kissing along Wufei's neck and up to his ear, where he gently bites the lobe and then licks the sting away. "Be patient," he chides, like he's one to talk. Heero is the most demanding bottom that Wufei has ever met.

Wufei turns his head to give Heero a truly impressive glare, he hopes. Heero smirks, but he does start kissing from Wufei's neck to his shoulders, and then down his back, uncaring of the oil. His hands start squeezing and massaging Wufei's ass, and he moans. That's better.

That turns very quickly into Heero teasing Wufei's opening for a moment before slowly inserting a finger. He's gotten out the actual lube, apparently, and Wufei approves. He thrusts his ass up farther, uncaring of how undignified he must look, and Heero adds another finger in response.

Wufei is almost glad for the gag just then. It hides the smirk that he can't quite stop. Wufei _knew_ that Heero wouldn't be able to keep the pace that slow for too long. He's always been much more impatient than Wufei.

Heero's fingers pull out, and then his cock is sliding inside Wufei, who moans loudly in response, though the sound is muffled. Another reason to be thankful for the gag. He doesn't sound so ridiculously loud with it in his mouth.

On the other hand, when Heero slides inside of him slowly, so slowly, Wufei has to whack his head against the pillow to vent his frustration. Heero grabs his hips, of course, and Wufei is completely unable to control their pace. He clenches tightly around Heero's cock, and gets a grunt in response.

"Just enjoy it," Heero advises. "I'm going to fuck you slowly, Wufei, and you can't complain."

Well, fuck. Wufei underestimated him, and Heero's as good as his word. He keeps Wufei's hips steady, and slowly pulls out, until he's barely still inside of Wufei, before he pushes back in again. Wufei could swear that Heero is moving even slower than before, and he groans.

He can feel every centimeter, all the ways that Heero's cock is opening him up each time that he sinks inside of Wufei, and every bit of him that he pushes against Wufei's prostate, because Heero's just as good at finding that spot as he is at massages. Wufei very quickly feels like he's dying in the best possible way.

Heero thrusts inside of him, smooth and sure, pressing against Wufei just perfectly, but he still won't speed up. This should count as torture, he thinks. Okay, now the gag is just a nuisance. Wufei wants to tell Heero to fuck him harder, faster, until the bed is cracking against the wall.

Instead, Heero pushes forward and pulls back in a steady, firm rhythm that has Wufei's mind floating in a haze that he didn't even know was possible. This is-

Wufei doesn't know what this is, but he doesn't want it to stop just yet. Maybe not ever.

It doesn't stop. Heero purposely only rubs along his prostate a few times, clearly intent on prolonging this, and Wufei feels like Heero's been fucking him for hours, but it can't have been that long.

Or maybe it has. Wufei doesn't know. He's lost all track of time. All that he can do is shudder in Heero's hold and let his lover fuck him as slow as he wants to. It seems like forever before one of Heero's hands leaves Wufei's hip and wraps around his cock instead, and Wufei _sobs_ in relief around the gag in his mouth.

"You're fucking gorgeous like this," Heero says behind him, still fucking Wufei so damn carefully, and he doesn't speed up, doesn't stop with his slow thrusts, making Wufei feel every second of this. It's purgatory, Wufei decides.

Eventually, though, the friction around his cock speeds up, just a little, just enough, and Heero hits Wufei's prostate again, and Wufei lets out a high keen as he comes, hearing himself and not even _caring_ , he's so far gone.

Heero's hips stutter, and then he's coming, too, and Wufei inhales deeply through his nose in order to try and regain his breath. He really needs this gag off right now.

As though hearing his thoughts, Heero pulls out and then reaches forward to untie the knot, and Wufei spits the fabric out of his mouth finally. "What the fuck was that?" he asks, and fuck, his voice is hoarse. He wasn't even shouting, couldn't, but his throat feels raw anyway.

"Really good sex," Heero says, before undoing the ties around Wufei's hands too, and then flopping down on the bed, clearly tired.

Wufei snorts, and wonders if he should demand more of an explanation, but really, he doesn't need to. He understands what Heero was trying to tell him. Instead of speaking, he relaxes on the bed and lets himself slip into a light doze. They can talk about it later.

Wufei can tell Heero that he loves him too when they both wake back up.


End file.
